


As An Apology

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 35 Ways to Say I Love You [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 4.03 The Four Horsemen, Clarke's list, F/M, it inspired me like immediately tbh, this was written right after 4.03 came out so anything after that is irrelevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: Clarke looked over her list for hours, Bellamy’s words playing in her head: “If I’m on that list, you’re on that list.”





	

Clarke looked over her list for hours, Bellamy’s words playing in her head: “If I’m on that list, you’re on that list.” She couldn’t imagine putting herself above anyone else, anyone  _ better _ , in Arkadia. Finally, she crossed out Bellamy’s all-capital writing, replacing her name with another. She folded and sealed the page, tucking it away in a drawer.

 

When the Ark was completely fixed, Clarke stood in the back of the crowd, Bellamy by her side, as Kane and her mother read out the names and people filtered into the Ark as their names were called. She began to leave when she knew Kane was reaching the end of the list, but she didn’t get very far by the time the new name was called after Bellamy’s. 

 

“Clarke!” He called after her as the rest of the crowd dispersed. He started a light jog to catch up with her. Bellamy grabbed her shoulders, stopping her and turning her around. “Clarke, I’m not going in there without you.”

 

“Bell, you have to. Keep them safe.” She wrapped her arms around herself.

 

“No, Clarke. I love you.” She looked up, lower lip caught in her teeth. Bellamy pulled her into a tight hug. “We stay together.”


End file.
